un niño por accidente
by Jeanpierre Melendes
Summary: una elizabet y un king ebrios que sacaran de eso


un niño por accidente

capitulo 1 accidente y borrachos

señor meliodas si elizabet esto seño podriamos vernos en la noche claro vien hoy le dire al señor meliodas como me sisnto asia el si eso are con nustro rey ada a diane no me ase caso acaso deveria vestirme. como el capitan no no puedo agiti su cabesa por dios que hago vestido como el capitan y se sento bien me pondre este. bestido azul marino señor meliodas que penso king esto señor meliodas. ustet me gusta grito elizabet y lo. abraso que ago e si elizabet perdon pricesa king sama e yo agamos como si esto no ubiera pasado si señor king puedo aserle una pregunta claro princesa por que lleva la ropa del señor meliodas pregunto elizabet bueno pense que si usaba la ropa del capitan diana queria estar conmigo e fue por eso bueno sera mejor que me vaya e si nos vemos princesa elizabet tres horas no viene penso elizabet. dos horas mas no yega ya yegara penso elizabet con pequeñas lagrimas con king e ban el capitan que ase aqui pregunto e la princesa ella o no y salio volando king grito diana y no la vio y princesa e king sama. el no llego e y lo abraso princesa tranquila e le seco las lagrimas quieres una cita talves no sea el capitan pero puedo intentarlo señonr king bien y la cargo y se fuerom al mercado y eso no veo dijo elizabet sube princesa e bien y se subio a su espalda son payasos e payasos y empeso a flotar y los vio y fueron a comprar barias cosas esta rico señor king si y eso se estan pelea

ndo si y king puso. chastifol señor king paren ustedes dos ese enano quien es e y lo golpearon esta bien señor king si vamos ese enano nos alegro el dia

si hay me dieron una palisa no yo creo que fie genial que por que sin tener que pelear usteţ separor a esos dos y creo que fue lindo e grasias princesa de nada señor king bueno bamos que lindo se parese a hock e si es sierto deves lanzar aureolas si no pude e tranquila princesa lo traere para ustet e y le dio a los tres aros e toma princesa y king bio algo que no ubiese querido ver grasias señor king. de nada bueno espera princesa y king la abraso e que pasa señor king no voltes por que no quedras no y gimio elizabet por esto no queria venir bamos prin elizabet vamos y llegaron unos asientos soy una tonta el señor meliodas por que se fijara en mi y empeso a llover e toma princesa por que señor king lo lamento muchas grasias king y le puso su chaqueta muchas muchas grasias king y lo abraso de nada elizabet tranquila toma e que es hock si es hock y le puso su capucha en su cabesa. vamos princesa si king dime princesa puedo elegir el lugar claro si bueno esto es una taberna entremos me da dos jarras si señorita y se sentaron que asemos princesa aqui voy a beber no es muy joven para vever se que no puedo pero bueno mientras que nadie la vea supongo que esta bien bien a vever sabe bien la cerbeza de vania si y bebieron y bebieron oye princesa ip si king esta rico verdad si la cerbesa sabe increible grasias king que ases prin dime elizabet toco sus labios ella me esta besando penso king y se separaron no le gusto e claro. que me gusto y esta bes king la beso mientras que elizabet le devolvia el beso se siente tanbien sus lavios elizabet

king su aliento se siente tanbien en ese imstante elizabet metio su lengua en la boca de king que penso king pero luego ambos usaban su lengua. y se separaron por aire mientras se separaron uvo un ilillo de saliva que miran que linda novia tienes niño y le golpearon la espalda y lo mandaron para el piso king estoy bien princesa y elizabet lo mando de una patada a la otra esquina a pelear gritaron. todos todos peleaban y elizabet peleaba y dejeba a barios inconsientes y un ombre la iba a golpear pero lo esquibaba elle hermano olle respondeme king abla con una caja y un pollo si eso es. y elizabet estaba sentado en todos los que avia desmayado y no dejava de reirse y gano le levantaron la mano oye king mira me gane una espada e mira koro ella va a aser mi esposa que una boda gritaron king aseptnas a elizabet como tu futura esposa asepto grito king poniendole un anillo y tu elizabet aseptas a king como tu esposo asepto dijo con una g ran sonrisa por el poder que me consede puede besar a la novia y se dieron un tiernon beso y se estaban llendo koro me voy a mi noche de boda y al dia siguiente en posada 5 estrellas que abrá pasado en el siguiente lemon


End file.
